justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Girl
"Baby Girl" 'by ''Reggaeton is featured on Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3 as a DLC, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of (D-Pad code unlockable), Just Dance 4 as a DLC, Just Dance Now and'' Just Dance Unlimited.'' Dancer The coach is a man with a mustache. He is wearing a big red-and-yellow beanie over his head. He also wears a light green shirt, a red, green and white vest, a pair of red shorts as well as a pair of yellow sneakers. He also wears a golden necklace with a golden-yellow pendant. Background The background is a city with lighted buildings. On the dance floor are some speakers, cameras and wires, which may mean that the dancer is being filmed or perhaps basking. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves in this routine: 'All: ' Move your arms up and down four times. Note that these moves are done consecutively at the start of the bridge (When the line Come on and shake it! Party girl! is sung.) bggm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 bggm2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Appearances in Mashups Baby Girl appears in the following Mashups: * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up * Run the Show Captions Baby Girl ''appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Ragga Shake * Rasta * Rasta Groove * Rasta Whip Trivia *In ''Just Dance 4, some of the pictograms are slightly different. **In the preceding Just Dance games, the pictogram color is orange, in Just Dance 4, the pictogram is red. Also, when the dancer is swinging his arms, the pictograms depict the arrows as purple but in the downloadable version of the routine they are yellow. *On Just Dance Greatest Hits, the song can unlocked with a D-Pad code. The code is Up-Up-Right-Right-Down-Down-Left-Left. ** This is one of the two songs that can be unlocked with a code. The other is Katti Kalandal. *The dancer looks like he is wearing sunglasses but when the dancer appears as an avatar on Just Dance 2014 onward, he is not wearing sunglasses. * Baby Girl has the second most appearances in the series, after Dagomba - it appears in a total of six games - Just Dance 2, Just Dance 3, Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, ''Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. * This is one of the few songs without a HD remake in Just Dance Now, along with Dagomba, Boom, Cosmic Girl, Professor Pumplestickle and others. This could be attributed to the fact that they were HD remade for Just Dance 4 when they were released as DLCs (besides Cosmic Girl and all songs that were released in the game later those ones). * On Just Dance 4, the song is not available as a DLC on the Wii U. * Along with Die Young and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLCs to be released for Just Dance 4. * There is a photo showing the dancer from Let's Get It Started with a background and the background in the photo is highly similar to this song's background, but the cameras and everything else is missing, so it is possible that this song replaced Let's Get It Started. * ''Limbo'' recycles a move from this routine. * The cheering sound from the original Just Dance 2 version isn't removed in the Just Dance 4 version nor in later versions. Gallery Babygirljd2n.jpg|Baby Girl Babygirlsqa.png|Baby Girl (JD3/GH/BO) Babygirl.jpg|Baby Girl (Remake) babygirlmenu.png|''Baby Girl'' on the menu babygirl_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover BabyGirlAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 010.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Baby Girl Beta GMs.png|Beta Gold Moves (No flipping the arms) babygirlpictos.png|Pictograms BabyGirlBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos Just Dance 2 "Baby Girl" by Reggaeton 2 per wii Reggaeton - Baby Girl just dance Just_Dance_Best_Of_Baby_Girl_Reggaeton_(Solo)_5* Just Dance 3 Reggaeton Baby Girl Xbox DLC 1 Just Dance 4 - Baby Girl - 5* Stars (DLC) Just_dance_now_Baby_girl_5_stars Just Dance Unlimited - Baby Girl Just Dance 2 Gameplay - Baby Girl | Beta References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:00's Category:DLC's Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Hard Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Downgrade Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Beta Elements Category:Code Required Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Recycled moves Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016